1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mailer structure which removably combines two portions, a first of which is defined by a postal return receipt indicating the delivery of certified or registered mail and wherein the second portion comprises the components and spacings for a first class letter.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that numerous businesses are required from time to time to send a first class letter to an addressee. Ordinarily, the message required or desired to be sent includes two message portions. These two message portions may easily include a) a first portion defined by a generalized message and b) a second message portion which carries a more specific message targeted to the addressee of the first class letter. Such first class letters are often required to be either certified mail or registered mail with a return receipt being requested. One example might be when a person's car has been towed and the towing company is required to send a generalized message according to law to the person whose car has been towed and a more personalized message identifying the vehicle and the lienholder of the vehicle as well as certain other personalized information. Another example might be a doctor's office whose patient has missed an appointment or might, for one reason or another, claim that he did not receive a notice that he should visit his doctor. Often times, malpractice suits result from a lack of a return receipt of a notice sent by a doctor. Another example might be attorneys who inform a client of an approaching deadline when the need for an appointment prior to such deadline is a necessity.
In any case, the sending of a first class letter and the filling out of a domestic return receipt is a time-consuming and burdensome, mundane activity in many offices. This process frequently includes the steps of printing by a typewriter or a word processing device, a letter to a client, addressing an envelope to the client, addressing a domestic return receipt to a client, and a post office receipt form showing that the letter was indeed sent calling for a receipt from the post office. In addition, the above process may include the step of attaching labels to each of the foregoing, the insertion of a letter in an envelope with a correct article number assigned by the post office, attaching a conventional green card shown as post office form 3811 comprising a domestic return receipt to the envelope, attaching a receipt for certified mail, known as a post office form 3800 to the envelope. In addition, further steps include the attaching of a receipt received from the post office upon mailing of the first class letter to the office copy of the letter maintained in the file and attaching a copy of the certified number form 3811 to the 3800 form to check to see if one corresponds with the other. Efforts to resolve the problems of this procedure are found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,793.
Based on the above, there is clearly a need for an improvement in such process and the utilization of a more efficient structure. Such a preferred invention could include a combination for sending a first class letter which reduces the foregoing steps to three in number. These three steps could include inserting a certified combination comprising a mailer in a printer, entering the name of the addressee and the personalized message which may be in the form of a program of a computer and postage being attached to the structure or combination and applying the correct postage and delivering to the post office the combination to obtain the receipt.